


Raditz's Revenge

by FriezasKitten



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriezasKitten/pseuds/FriezasKitten
Summary: AU description inside. Nappa wants revenge over Vegeta so bad, and Raditz comes up with a plan that involves daddy-dearest's princess. Abridged, Raditz and Bra hook up. ^^





	Raditz's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is set on an AU where Bra has been kidnapped to Frieza's battlecruiser in order to be trained and brainwashed against her family and friends.  
> A misterious man (who will appear in future fanfics) has gathered the dragon balls and wished Frieza and his army back, what, of course, includes Radditz and Nappa.
> 
> I'm spanish so please don't mind my grammar mistakes, I did my best. ^^

It had been a long training session. Bra always trained with Frieza himself because he wanted to trigger for the first time the super saiyan within her so he would know which buttons to push whenever he wanted to enrage her.

Nappa was pouring a bottle of water over his head while Radditz was trying to calm down his heavy breathing. The wet man was still insanely angry at Vegeta for killing him; Kakarot's brother was more easy about it. He had to stop his friend of trying to murder Bra more than once, and he had become so good at it that she only noticed the first time. Almost every conversation ended up talking about the teenager.

“If you touch her, Frieza will touch you, and you're not gonna like it.” Said Radditz, calmly. “But imagine Vegeta's face if we did.” Said the other saiyan with a smirk. “It's not worth it. She's just a child and Frieza will destroy her mind, that's enough for a revenge.”  
Nappa sat down beside him waving his hand in frustration. “It's too juicy to have her right next door...” Radditz held his friend's hand quiet. “You don't want her to suffer, you just wanna hurt Vegeta. Frieza made it very clear, <>. If you want to risk your life for that go ahead, but-” He abruptly stopped talking. “Radditz?” Then an evil smile came across the longhaired man. “Do you really wanna upset Vegeta for the rest of his life?”

\----o----

Bra came walking in the small living room that was connected to the living quarters of the group 1 soldiers. The only soul she saw there was Radditz, who was sitting on a chair to her right. She ignored him and went to get a drink from the fridge.

Radditz knew he had a clear advantage upon the halfblood princess; she didn't know about her saiyan heritage, those instincts or how saiyans mated. It was similar to earthling's couples but it had a little more to it; mechanisms males used to attract females she wouldn't be able to identify. She would be completely lost before him, merciless to her saiyan nature.

“How was training today?” Radditz asked with a playful voice. “That's none of your business.” She answered. “Woah, easy my princess.” The man bursted in laughter. She looked back at him with a severe expression and then headed to her quarters. She hated being called princess with her entire soul. Radditz followed her quietly. “Where do you think you're going?” He smirked in silence and shut the door behind him. Bra was startled by his actions; she was used to be feared because of Frieza's threats to all the soldiers. He shortened the distance between them and she took a few steps back while trying to find out his intentions on his body language, though it was useless. “Are you scared?” She grunted in response. The girl hit the wall with her back and for a second panic flashed through her face.

The saiyan caged her between his arms while his hands were resting on the wall, then he took a step closer to her. She realized that something weird was going on. Her eyes traveled to the base of his neck and she saw drops of sweat falling down inside the t-shirt, but he smelled so sweet... it was a bit hypnotizing. He noticed her confusion and smiled. “I don't look like the weaklings you're used to date, do I?” She blushed a little and looked away from him. “Do you know what Frieza will do to anyone that hurts me?” Still smiling, he nodded. “That's exactly what my father would do to anyone that tries to date me.” He took a quick scheme of her figure with his eyes and then looked her in the eye. “You've never been with a boy then?” He grinned. She blushed again and realized he didn't want to hurt her; he was flirting with her, which was even scarier.

He leaned closer to her face till their noses were almost touching each other. She tried to push him away but when she got contact with his chest she completely lost her strength. It was boiling hot and the scent was making her relax against her will. The thought of letting him touch her body was so tempting...

She had no clue about what was happening to her body. When he noticed that she was spacing out, confused, once more, he slowly moved his nose while caressing her cheek with it until he reached her ear, where he continue to caress her with his lips. She couldn't help but close her eyes; she didn't want him to keep going, she was scared, but it felt too nice and she was getting lost in his smell. The heat of his body started getting inside hers, making her shiver.

He went down to her neck and started kissing it in painfully slow motions. Half of Bra wanted to make him stop and the other half wanted to make him go rougher. After a couple of minutes he licked her neck all the way to the top of the skin behind her ears, making her shake under his breath.

“No... s-stop.” Bra couldn't hold a moan; it made him smirk. He made his way again to her nose, and whispered: “You can't fight me.” And gently kissed her. It didn't take long till the soft kiss turned into a hungrier one. Bra put her hand in his head, pushing him closer, leaning her body closer to his. He smiled without parting lips, and squeezed her against the wall. His hands started getting under her top as her free hand began outlining his chest. 

After some time he tossed her to the bed beside them and he teared apart her top so quickly she didn't even see it coming. Then he started going lower and lower till his lips met her bare chest. Bra moaned louder while he licked every milimeter of her breasts. She had her eyes closed, and was grabbing the blanket tightly; she was losing it. Radditz went up again, licked her lips and looked into her eye for a few seconds; then, very fast, he stood up, got her sweatpants and his out of the way, and came back above her. He held one of her legs up while trying to position himself when the half saiyan asked: “Is- is it gonna... hurt?” He grinned. “I'll try to be gentle.” 

He pushed himself against her figure, slowly, while he kissed her neck. It hurt her a bit at the beginning, but she focused on his attentions and began enjoying it. He started thrusting harder and harder, making her scream. He covered her mouth with his hand and bit her where he was kissing her. It hurt, but the pleasure of what was going on on her lower body was way stronger. 

Radditz left her guts and put her in a dog-like position. Bra, completely blushed, sweating and with her neck bleeding badly looked timidly towards him just to see him smirk and begin thrusting once more inside of her. He hold herself with her arms as she could; he was being very violent on her but she was loving it, she was completely absorbed in the pleasure. After like what could have perfectly been twenty minutes she started feeling a very strong tingling feeling on her lower belly, and it just went stronger and stronger and stronger... till, with the loudest moan possible, she came. Radditz also stopped his movements right after her, breathing heavily. When he came out of her, she automatically fell onto the bed, still bleeding and almost asleep. He caressed her face and got a significant ball of blanket on her neck to stop the haemorrhage and said to himself how good it was going to be to have her here indefinitely, and how good it was going to feel when Vegeta knew what he had done to her little princess; with that bite he had made her his and only his, now they were half mated. Now he just had to make her bite him back and it would be sealed. It was very fun to tempt that little beautiful girl. Tired, he laid down beside her and surrendered to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ^^ please leave a comment if you feel like it, feedback is always welcome!  
> And if you think that AU was weird wait for me to write other sceneries and AUs I've got in mind :3
> 
> \---Frieza's Kitten <3


End file.
